


No Longer Lost

by TheSmileILiveFor (MissCordayLewis)



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordayLewis/pseuds/TheSmileILiveFor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day before Christine performs in London, she and Stevie share one moment alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Lost

Various amounts of shit happened over the years they stuck together – mostly drugs, drinking, and debauchery in excesses of excess amounts. According to some people, they first kissed during one of those dark days. Neither of them remember when, how and why it exactly happened. All they remembered was three days of staying up with the white powder and two bottles of Dom Perignon.

Christine missed holding her this close. She felt Stevie’s fingertips brush her shoulders, creating light, ticklish sensations all over her. Stevie, traced the outline of her face. “Remember those days, Chris? When it was just me and you, and nobody else? How powerful we were together? I mean, we still are now, but…”

“With me not being there, it just wasn’t the same?” Christine continued.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on Christine’s chest, smelling her perfume which evoked the rich, mellow scents of lavender and sandalwood – fitting for a rich, mellow woman like Christine.  “It wasn’t just not the same. I felt so lost without you there. Especially with all the boys around.”

Christine ran her left hand down Stevie’s smooth back while her right hand brushed the fringe off her forehead. “Took fifteen odd years to find my way back. Well, I needed a little help from a few people, but I’m surprised the hunter boots and the Barbour jacket remained intact. Though I did miss the horsey scarf.”

Stevie broke into a peal of laughter. “Kate Middleton, eat your heart out.”

They spent a few more minutes of cuddling and enjoying their time alone away from all the men. Christine’s spacious bedroom certainly allowed for more privacy than that hotel they were all staying at. They also both wanted to do one certain thing, but neither wanted to bring it up until Christine’s voice dipped even lower. “You know what else I want from all this, Stevie?”

She heard the hitch in the Stevie’s breath after she uttered her name. With no further warning, Christine pulled her closer and kissed those soft lips. Being sober allowed her to really notice everything from the taste of cherry Chapstick, to the smell of gardenias, to the sound deep, almost growling moans. She brushed her hands down Stevie’s waist, passing the luscious curve of her hips before rolling on top of her and locking lips once more.

Christine removed Stevie’s nightgown revealing that, as usual, she didn’t wear one. She pinned Stevie down and sucked her left breast, circling her nipples with her tongue before gently biting it. Stevie shuddered underneath her as she did the same thing with the other breast. A reaction Christine was looking for, but it wasn’t enough.

She licked a trail starting from Stevie’s chest, down her stomach, dipping in her belly button before stopping just above her hipbone. She intentionally avoided the more intimate areas. Not just yet.

Stevie could no longer take the tension building up. “Please, Chris. Just give it to me. I can’t take all this teasing.”

Christine sighed and rolled her eyes. “Since you’ve decided to be so bloody impatient…”

She went down and brushed her tongue around Stevie’s clit, teasing her even more before sucking it dry and then dipping her tongue inside Stevie as far as she could.

Christine always loved the feeling of power over someone else, but what she loved more than that was seeing someone slowly lose control of themselves and let go. A few more thrusts in the right place and Stevie started to write and tighten below her, her toes curling and her hands gripping the sheets. Christine went back up to kiss her in order to muffle her screams.

Stevie crashed back into the bed and gasped for air. But in some strange way, things were only getting started. They settled on the bed for some time just holding one another close. The warmth of Stevie’s velvet skin against hers reminded her of those cold winter nights back when they slept on top of amps at the back of the Station Wagon they rented all those years ago, or those times they would hide together in one condo to get away from their raging exes, or the years where they bonded with each other again after Lindsey left.

It meant nothing to them at that time. Just two women that happened to be in a band that happened to have men with them. Yet they had this bond - one they couldn’t describe it in words, only felt.   

Stevie’s hand went under Christine’s B.B. King jersey and caressed her breasts. She squeezed them with just the right amount of pressure and sent a jolt of electricity down her spine, causing her breath to become ragged. This made Stevie stop on her tracks. “Are you all right? Sorry if I hurt you. It’s been decades since I did it with another woman.”

She placed a finger in front of Stevie’s mouth. “Shh, it’s all right. I haven’t either.”

Stevie unbuttoned the jersey, exposing a black, lacy bra that gave Christine more cleavage than she usually possessed. But that didn't last long before Stevie proceeded to remove that and the matching panties before alternating planting kisses and licking on her chest, paying particular attention to the area around her nipple. She wrapped her hands around Christine’s neck and Christine wrapped her long legs around Stevie’s waist before kissing her again, this time even deeper than before. Her teeth nibbled Christine’s lips and her tongue brushed against her cupid’s bow. A low moan escaped from Christine's throat.

Christine felt a glowing warmth radiating from below, along with it a sensation of wetness. She felt an ache from inside, a need to be touched right there. But Stevie wanted nothing to do with it. Her hands roamed around her shoulders, her trim waistline, down to her legs and feet.  She was drastically different from all the men she’s been with over the years. She knew the right places, and the right way to touch them. She paid attention to parts of her body the others neglected, making it all the more better, but all the more frustrating at the same time.

Stevie lazily dragged her left finger around her vulva. She was already quite sensitive and the sensations started to rise achingly before she slipped two fingers inside her. All she could do was moan and groan when Stevie decided to rub her clit at the same time. Then her fingers pressed that spot. Ripples of pleasure tore through her and her insides convulsed, sending her into a tailspin she couldn’t stop falling into, nor could she stop herself from making all the noises she’s been making.

Christine fell into a heap on top of Stevie. Her heart still pumped like a madman, but the tingly feeling inside lingered. Everything else became a huge blur and all she could do was feel. When she returned back to consciousness, she opened her eyes and saw Stevie’s angelic face smiling at her. “I’m guessing you liked it as much as I did.”

All Christine could muster was a large grin. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Stevie pecked her on the lips and returned to her position. “Go to sleep. We have a concert to perform.”

Christine wrapped an arm around her. “I can’t, Stevie.”

And with their arms around each other, they fell asleep. One day of just them alone together, sharing one special moment. Nothing could ever replace that.


End file.
